


Love is in the Air

by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup
Summary: After discovering many of her friends in the flight crew were engaging in casual sex, Hinata wonders if she could ever be bold enough to approach a certain handsome, blonde pilot. NaruHina. Modern AU ft. a pilot Naruto & a flight attendant Hinata.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 131
Kudos: 300





	1. NRT → CDG

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь витает в воздухе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122263) by [AllyMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMac/pseuds/AllyMac)



> Ahh! My first Naruto fic! I can't wait to hear what you guys think so please leave a comment!
> 
> My pseud naruhina_soup is supposed to be a spin on my original penname vegebul_soup, after Vegeta and Bulma of DBZ. You can follow me on twitter at @vegebul_soup!

Her modest black heels clacked against the smooth tile surface, her sleek, functional suitcase rolled behind her as she made her way through the crowded airport. She wasn’t in a rush per se, but her pace indicated she had somewhere to be. Hinata Hyuuga always valued being on time, and being early was on time in her book. 

Even when she was in a rush, Hinata always made a point to smile and wave at all the security guards and cashiers as she passed; she had a reputation as the most polite and friendly flight attendant at Narita International Airport. 

She flashed her badge at the flight crew security checkpoint before placing her suitcase on a conveyor belt. Stepping through the standard metal detector, she made friendly conversation with one of her favorite guards, Kiba. 

“Where you off to this morning?” he asked. 

“A nonstop to Paris, so it’ll be a long day,” she replied. “But Sakura and Ino are also on the crew list, so it should be a fun one. We have two days, before the next flight so maybe I’ll get to do some exploring too.”

“Ohh, well you better bring me back a souvenir then!” Kiba teased.

“I’ll see what I can find,” Hinata smiled, grabbing her suitcase off the conveyor belt and heading toward their assigned gate. 

Grabbing a clipboard from behind the desk, she reviewed her preflight checklist. Hinata enjoyed being a flight attendant, she liked rules and having specific procedures to follow. It made things easy and helped her feel in control. Of course, the perk of traveling around the world was nice too!

She had been to Paris twice before, but both times were only small layovers, never enough to leave the airport and explore, so she was really looking forward to the downtime she would get there. She even scouted a few cafes to checkout and brushed up on her French. 

When she boarded the aircraft to double check their inventory, she found her fellow flight attendants, Sakura and Sai, already there. The commercial airliner was massive, eight seats wide in the coach section, with two near each side window and four in the center aisle. Hinata wasn’t used to these huge planes, despite them being the norm for long haul international flights. 

For the most part, she worked a lot of domestic flights or the shorter international flights to nearby Asian countries. It was only recently she started taking more of the long-distance international flights. That’s how she met a certain handsome, blonde pilot who seemed to specialize in them.

“Where’s Ino?” she asked. 

“Probably late… _again_!” Sakura sassed as she restocked a snack cart. 

“I heard that!” Ino’s familiar voice shouted from the doorway as she rushed onto the plane. “In fact, I’m…” she looked down at her watch, “right on time!” Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued her task. 

The four of them spent the next half hour working together to complete all their preflight prep and safety checks. Sakura and Ino were some of Hinata’s favorite people to work with, but when they were together they often bickered. Sai was usually quiet, but he was good at his job so Hinata liked working with him too. 

“Okay, ready?” Ino asked as the four flight attendants gathered in a circle, all nodding at the ready. 

“Rock, Paper, Scissors!” they chanted in unison, before throwing out a hand sign. 

“Yes!” Sakura cheered in victory.

Ino pouted and crossed her arms, “It's not fair! You always get first class!” Sakura stuck her tongue out. 

Hinata shrugged. It was nice tending to first class, mostly because there were fewer passengers and there was a greater possibility of getting tipped, but she really didn’t mind coach. She was too excited about their destination to really care. 

It was getting close to boarding so Hinata excused herself to use the restroom. In the mirror, she reviewed her appearance. Her slim-fitting navy pencil skirt was pressed, her pale blue button up was wrinkle free, and her striped handkerchief perfectly knotted. Despite her polished attire, she nervously played with her indigo bangs, trying to make sure they were the perfect amount of tousled. She knew _he_ would get here soon, and the thought had her stomach fluttering with butterflies. 

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and found Sakura chatting with the pilots, Naruto and Sasuke. “I’ll go grab it for you, Captain Sasuke,” Sakura smiled before walking away.

“I’ll be in the cockpit,” Sasuke replied and slipped passed Hinata. 

She met eyes with Naruto and gave him a small smile. “I didn’t realize you were on this flight, Hinata. I’m glad to know our passengers will be in good hands,” he winked and Hinata immediately flushed. Why did he have to be so cute!?

“I’ll take care of the passengers, so don’t go crashing the plane, okay?!” she replied, and immediately regretted her words.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He basically just complimented her and she responded by telling him not to kill everyone! Why was she such an idiot?!

“I’ll try my best!” Naruto laughed, “no promises!"

His lack of offense allowed Hinata to breathe again. They both turned when Sasuke called Naruto from the cockpit. “I better get up there, but let’s talk again soon,” he said with a soft smile. 

Hinata nodded, too afraid to open her mouth in fear of what stupidity might escape. He slipped past her and she sighed. Why did she constantly embarrass herself in front of him? Why couldn’t she just have a normal, friendly conversation with him? He was her captain! He just also happened to be insanely handsome, well built, really nice, _and_ funny. 

Hinata sighed again, she was doomed.

It was soon time to board the passengers, and Hinata and the other flight attendants spread throughout the plane directing everyone to their seats and helping with overhead luggage. After the aircraft doors shut, they pulled away from the gate and Naruto’s voice came over the loudspeaker as they made their way to the runway.

“Welcome aboard everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I’ll be your captain today. We know you have a lot of choices in air travel and we thank you for choosing Air Konoha. We're looking at about twelve and a half hours to Paris, so please sit back and enjoy the flight!” 

The flight attendants all took their positions as the prerecorded safety instructions followed. Hinata held up the seatbelt, oxygen mask, and life vest demonstrating their use in time with the pleasant female voice. 

She took her seat and a moment later the plane was speeding down the runway and took off. Once Naruto announced they had reached their cruising altitude, she shuffled over to the beverage cart to start the in-flight service with a bright smile.

Hours later, the cabin lights were dark with most passengers napping. They’d be landing in the early evening in Paris, but it was already rather late Tokyo time. Though she tried to train herself against jet lag, she was starting to feel the tiredness set in. Hinata swept through the aisles scanning the seats to see if the passengers needed anything, as she made her way to the back of the plane to grab some coffee.

Ino slipped out of the bathroom, looking a touch flustered as they met eyes. “Oh, uh, hey Hinata! What brings you back here?”

“Just grabbing a little coffee.”

Both girls' eyes widened, albeit for different reasons, when the bathroom Ino just exited opened again and Sai stepped out. Ino forcefully pushed him back inside, and grumbled, “I told you to wait at least 90 seconds!” The blonde slammed the door closed and looked back at Hinata. “Coffee you said?” She asked as if nothing just happened. “I think we have some, follow me!”

Hinata followed Ino to the back refreshment station with a furrowed brow. It wasn’t like the concept of people having sex in an airplane bathroom was new to her, but she couldn’t imagine two grown adults squeezing into such a tiny space. Like logistically how could you even enjoy the sex being that cramped?! 

Catching Hinata’s expression, Ino muttered, “don’t judge me!” and poured some coffee into a little paper cup. 

“Oh, I wasn’t!” Hinata whispered as she took the coffee gratefully. “Honest!” 

“I mean it’s not like we’re the only ones who have a little fun on long-distance trips.” Hinata followed Ino’s pale blue gaze. Sakura was near the front of the plane giving an extra blanket to one of the passengers. Hinata was surprised at the insinuation, the pink-haired girl was always very professional.

“I’m like 95% sure, she’s fucking Captain Sasuke,” Ino gossiped in hushed tones.

Hinata quickly turned back to look at Ino, her brow quirked incredulously. “I’m not so sure I believe that. I mean I don’t know if I’ve ever seen them talk about anything that wasn’t work related.”

Ino smirked, “it’s not in what they say, it’s the way they _look_ at each other.” Hinata considered that for a moment, wondering what the way Naruto looked at her could mean. Then she flushed realizing how she practically gazes at him could be interpreted.

Ino’s covered her mouth as she quietly giggled. “Your face always gives away exactly what you are thinking!”

“What?!” Hinata blushed harder. 

“Let me guess you were thinking about pursuing Captain Naruto as your travel fuckbuddy?” she guessed with a suggestive wiggle in her brow.

“Noo!” Hinata shook her head, growing even more embarrassed by Ino’s choice of words. “I would never!”

“Oh don’t deny it! The way you blush and twirl your hair when you talk to him, you’re like a schoolgirl with a crush!” Ino teased.

Hinata cringed, wondering if her attraction was as obvious to Naruto as it apparently was to everyone else. “Don’t worry about it! I’m sure if you approached him, he’d take you up on the offer,” she said with a wink. 

“Oh I don’t think Naruto would be interested in that kind of relationship,” Hinata argued. In her mind, Hinata had built a whole fantasy around him. He was chivalrous - a gentleman - and he would ask her on a real and proper date before things ever became physical. 

Ino laughed. “He’s a guy! You’d be surprised how many men would be jazzed at the idea of a pretty girl like you asking them for casual sex.” 

Casual sex?? Wouldn’t that make him think she was some kind of floozie? 

“I-I have to go back to my seat, thanks for the coffee,” Hinata said making her way back down the aisle of seats and contemplating Ino’s words.

Even if Naruto was interested in such an arrangement, was she? She had these notions around romance and intimacy that casual sex didn’t really coincide with. Was she outdated in her thinking? Clearly all of her coworkers were participating in that type of relationship without much fuss. 

There was something about the idea that felt _easy,_ like it took the pressure off and freed her from making some heartfelt confession of love. Did casual sex eventually evolve into a relationship? Because ultimately that’s what she wanted with Naruto, at least she thought she did. 

Hinata hadn’t realized how much time she spent musing until the cabin lights came on, signally there were only 30 minutes left of their flight and she needed to do her final sweep to grab trash from the passengers and prepare for landing.

It wasn’t long before Naruto’s voice came over the loudspeaker asking everyone to put their seats in the upright position and put away their big electronics. “It’s 5:37 pm local time and a beautiful 24 degrees Celsius. We should be touching down in just a few minutes. On behalf of our entire flight crew, welcome to Paris!”

* * *

The crew always stayed at the same hotel together. Nothing ever very fancy, usually full of business travelers and relatively close to the airport. Charles De Gaulle was on the edge of the city, but like Tokyo, Paris had a sufficient transit system that Hinata could use to easily get to the places she wanted to visit. 

Sitting at the bar in the hotel lobby, Hinata was enjoying a glass of wine and a cheese platter. She stared at the city map, trying to determine the best route for her exploration, but her thoughts kept wandering to her earlier conversation with Ino.

She found herself warming up to the idea of casual sex. If she was being honest, she hadn’t gotten laid since she broke up with her last boyfriend several months ago and her constant travel for work left very little time for dating. It made sense why her friends chose this route, it felt simple, almost logical. 

No strings attached wasn’t necessarily her style, but maybe she could give it a try. With everything being casual and uncommitted, the risk of rejection felt less severe. Hinata ordered another glass of wine as she started giving herself a pep talk. 

‘ _You’re good looking and you deserve love! …wait… tonight isn’t really about love… it's about… sex! You’re good looking and you deserve some kami damned casual sex!_ '

She downed the rest of her wine and stood up, then immediately sat back down when she was struck with nerves. ‘ _Maybe one more glass of wine…and then I’ll go,_ ’ she thought as she flagged the bartender over.

Two glasses of wine later, and Hinata had definitely had more to drink than she usually would, but it was okay because it gave her the confidence she needed to finally get in the elevator and she was on her way to go get herself some casual sex!

A couple stepped into the elevator and gave her an odd look, before pressing the button to their floor. “What floor were you going to?” the man asked. Hinata glanced at the illuminated buttons. Wait… had the elevator not been moving? How long had she been standing there?

“Uhh, eighth floor, please.” The man pressed the button labeled eight and gave her a concerned look before he and the women stepped out on the fifth floor. 

Okay, so here she goes. She’s really on her way now. 

She gave the door three good knocks, there was no turning back. She heard some shuffling inside before the door opened. “Oh hey, Hinata! It's kinda late, what’s up?” Naruto greeted with an easy smile. 

Her face was already flushed from the alcohol, but somehow here cheeks grew warmer as she drank in his appearance. Naruto wore the fluffy white hotel robe, his bare, muscular chest peeking out. His blonde hair was tousled and slightly wet like he had just gotten out of the shower. She stood there way too long, mouth agape, admiring him. He looked damn good in his pilot’s uniform but she might actually like this look better.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. Her gaze snapped up, realizing she still hadn’t said anything. What was she doing here again?

Oh right! Casual sex!

She pushed passed him into his room with little resistance. “Uhh, whatcha doing?” Naruto asked, clearly amused. He closed the door and looked at her. 

Hinata took a step closer and looked up at him with determined opal eyes. “I’m doing…” she swirled her finger around before poking him in the chest. “You,” she declared.


	2. The Morning After

"I'm doing… you."

Naruto noted her flushed cheeks, her unfocused eyes. Hinata was so obviously and uncharacteristically smashed, but he couldn't help but be a little flattered. "Oh is that so?" he laughed.

"Yuuuuup," her lips popped on the P sound, and she turned to look around his suite.

Hinata gasped when she spotted his dinner, half eaten and sitting on a room service cart. "Can I have some of this?" she asked, sauntering over to his food and taking a giant bite of a baguette before he even had the chance to respond.

"Help yourself," Naruto chuckled.

She practically moaned, before looking over to him. "I love bread," she declared with her mouth full. Hinata was usually so prim and polished, _untouchable_. There was something about her drunken playfulness that was oddly charming. Naruto couldn't help the smile on his face.

Hinata picked up his empty wine glass and looked into it with disappointment before she turned to him. "We should get more wine!"

"Actually," he began, approaching her slowly, "I think you've probably had a little too much wine tonight." He took the wine glass from her hand and she pouted.

She opened her mouth like she was going to protest, but then became distracted by his uniform hanging across the room. Hinata practically skipped over to it before she ran her fingers gingerly over the fabric. She peeked over her shoulder at him, opal eyes mischievous, "you look soo good in your uniform," she purred.

"Uhh, ya think so?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

Hinata inspected his captain's hat before she put it on her own head. Then she turned around and looked at him like she knew something funny that he didn't.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Hinata strolled right up to him with a serious expression. She stared up at him for a moment before declaring in a voice deeper than her usual, "I'm the captain now."

He couldn't help it when he burst out laughing and she started laughing too.

"You're adorable," Naruto said once their laughter faded. He smiled softly down at her as their eyes met and Hinata's face fell.

"Nooooo!" Hinata pouted, throwing her arms down at her sides. She gazed down at her feet like she was actually upset.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologized, confused, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "You're not adorable."

Hinata peeked back up at him. "I'm sexy," she told him. Naruto just smirked, he couldn't disagree. "That reminds me!"

Without warning, she pulled off her modest sweater, revealing a delicate, lacy white bra. Naruto could help when his gaze flickered down at her ample cleavage and vaguely wondering if her panties matched.

He willed himself to look back at her face and she was smirking and backing up on to his bed. Hinata laid down, her indigo hair fanned out around her head. Never breaking eye contact.

"Don't you think I'm sexy, Captain Naruto?"

Naruto covered his face in his hands, trying not to blush and praying to every god he knew for strength.

"Oh wow!" Hinata sighed. Naruto peeked through his fingers to see her hugging all the pillows. "These pillows are so soft!" she moaned before smashing her face into one of them. She said something else, but the sound was muffled.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? When he looked back down at Hinata, big opal eyes were already gazing at him.

"Will you take my shoes off?" she asked and lifted her petite foot towards him. With a sigh, he walked over to the bed.

"Sure," Naruto chuckled as he pulled a white sneaker off each foot. Better her asking him to remove her shoes than her pants he supposed.

He could tell her eyes were starting to get heavy and wasn't really sure how much longer he could go along with her antics. "Why don't you go to sleep," he suggested, pulling on the big, fluffy comforter and tucking her in.

Hinata stuck out her bottom lip. "But I'm not even tired," she whined.

"Shhh," he shushed, putting a finger to her lips. "Close your eyes." It wasn't but two minutes of being wrapped in the warm comfort of the hotel bed before Hinata was passed out and softly snoring.

* * *

The morning light seeped into the hotel room through the sheer curtains. Hinata groaned at her throbbing headache and shoved her face deeper into the pillow as she reluctantly regained consciousness.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

The sound of Naruto's voice caused opal eyes to shoot open. Hinata jolted upright in bed to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, then immediately regretted the sudden movements as she winced and grabbed her aching head.

Her eyes flicker around the room, confirming this was in fact _not_ her suite, before landing on Naruto himself. He stood next to the kitchenette, wearing plaid pajama pants that hung sinfully off of his trim hips, and no shirt. She swallowed. His chest, his arms, _his abs_! WHY?! Why did he look like that?!

Maybe she was just dreaming? That was it! Nobody looked that good in real life!

Clearly not sensing her mental breakdown, Naruto approached the bed with a smile and two cups of coffee. Despite her inner turmoil, Hinata accepted hers gratefully, the rich smell of the coffee beans helping to cut through the fog in her head.

She took a small sip and it was as tasty as it smelled. "Fuck, that's good."

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling to himself as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"What?!" she asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothing… I just...I didn't think you cursed."

"I don't," she said and immediately averted her gaze. They sat on the bed silently for a few minutes, sipping at their coffee, as Hinata took a mental inventory of her current state of undress. No shirt, but she had her pants on. One sock?

Not being able to come up with any obvious conclusions, Hinata painfully realized she would have to ask.

"So... um... did we...uhh..." she trailed off and took a sip of her coffee hoping he'd know what she meant.

"Have sex?" He finished her sentence and she nearly spat her coffee all over the comforter pooled in her lap. "No, we didn't."

She blushed furiously, staring into her coffee mug like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was relived truly, but maybe a touch disappointed that she wasn't able to accomplish what she had resolved to do last night. It was for the best though, she would rather remember having sex with him.

"I'm actually offended you'd even ask. I am a gentleman, ya know."

Her eyes widened realizing what she may have just insinuated. She jerked her gaze up to meet his. "Captain, I'm so —" the apology dried up on her tongue when she noticed he was on the verge of laughing.

She blushed again. When would her humiliation end?!

"Hinata, relax!" Naruto chuckled, "I actually thought you were very funny company last night."

Not anytime soon it seemed if he was about to regale her actions from last night. She cringed, preparing to be embarrassed.

"Do you want to grab breakfast with me?"

She met his gaze again, his eyes full of genuine warmth. Hinata realized she has spent a moment too long staring into those gorgeous blue eyes of his and finally stuttered out a reply, "r-right now?"

"Well I was getting in the shower, right now..." he hesitated a moment, and Hinata's mind wandered. Was that an invitation?! "I figured you would want to stop by your own room and change."

Why would she think he'd invite her to shower with him?! That was stupid... crazy... wishful... what?

"Umm, yeah I should probably go do that."

After taking one more big sip, Hinata set her coffee down on the bedside table and got up. She pulled on her sweater and located her missing sock. Naruto left briefly to turn the shower on but came back to finish his coffee, not saying anything else, which only added to her anxiety. As she tied her shoes she wondered if she should be apologizing.

When she stood up, he opened the door for her. "Meet me in the lobby in like 30 minutes?"

"Umm, yeah okay," she nodded and left. Hinata stood alone in the elevator, descending four stories and willing herself not to bang her head against the wall in absolute mortification.

Standing at her door, she shuffled through her pockets to find her hotel key. She flinched and nearly dropped the key card when the door across the hall opened. Hinata peeked over her shoulder, worried she was about to get busted in what appeared to be a 'walk of shame' by Sakura, only for Sasuke to exit the suite.

Her opal eyes widened, realizing Ino's speculations had been correct. She met his dark gaze and became inexplicably nervous. The only thing she could think was to be polite.

"Good morning, Sasuke," she greeted, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the strain in her smile.

"You didn't see me," he said and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

"O-okay..." she pushed open the door and scurried into her suite. Did the part of her brain with good judgment just completely shatter in the last 24 hours? Because this repeated embarrassment was causing a permanent pink stain on her cheeks.

Hinata took two small painkillers to curb her hangover, before hopping in the shower. She stood in the steaming shower letting the water pelt her face and wondering how she ever let Ino convince her that she was suited for casual sex with anyone. She can't do casual anything!

In the end, she was just grateful that Naruto was such a nice guy. Taking care of her after she showed up to his hotel room shit faced, and then invited her to breakfast (likely out of pity). ' _Oh kami, he probably thinks I'm so pathetic_ ,' Hinata thought as she hung her head. Opal eyes stared at the water swirling down the drain along with her professional reputation.

Several minutes passed before Hinata was finally able to coax herself out of the shower. She quickly dried her hair and dressed herself in a mid-length pale blue dress. Standing in front of the mirror, she applied her usual natural makeup look and put on her beret. She pulled the beret off, then put it back on. Ugh, was the beret too much? She was in France, right? Like was that cute?

In the end, Hinata made her way down to the lobby wearing her beret. It was only a moment before she caught sight of Naruto, lounging on one of the lobby's couches near the door. He wore a loose, white linen button up with the sleeves a little rolled up and a pair of jeans. Ugh! He was so effortlessly hot!

Should she just run away? Tell him she's too hungover to get breakfast and save herself the embarrassment that is sure to come from interacting with him?

"Hinata!" he called and waved at her with a smile.

' _Fuck! He saw me!_ ' She forced out a smile as he approached. Well, there goes her escape plans!

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, uhh... do you think this beret is too cliché?" Hinata asked, and then wondered why she let such a question fall from her lips. Do boys even care about stuff like that?!

Naruto gaze flickered up to her hat before he shrugged, "No, I think it's cute."

Hinata felt her cheeks warm at the compliment, but then Naruto put his hand up. "Actually, I think it's sexy," he corrected and Hinata froze as her blush spread from her cheeks to her entire face. "That's what you insisted I call you last night," Naruto added with a teasing smirk.

Catching her face in her hands, Hinata screamed internally at her embarrassing drunken behavior. What other ridiculous things did she say last night?! "Oh my god," she mumbled into her hands.

"Can we please just forget last night ever happened?" she begged, peeking up at him between her fingers.

"Ehhh," Naruto grinned. "I don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter in the comments below!


	3. Breakfast in Paris

Stepping through the large revolving door, Naruto and Hinata exited the hotel onto a busy Parisian street. She watched closely as blue eyes scanned this way and that, then with a shrug Naruto started down the sidewalk.

Hinata followed closely behind, "wait, do you even know where we're going?"

"I don't," Naruto grinned. "But isn't that the beauty of it?"

Her eyes widened, both surprised and confused. "What do you mean? Where did you want to eat breakfast? I can look up the directions!"

"I haven't decided where we should eat yet, I figured if we walked around something would speak to us."

Hinata's mind was reeling at such an idea. She had always feared wasting her time or worse getting lost, she never in her life thought to just wander around a city she didn't know. She was a planner, liked to have all the details figured out before she set foot out the door. Despite her reservations, she quietly walked beside Naruto.

Catching her nervous expression, Naruto spoke up, "Is that okay with you?"

Hinata glanced over to him, never realizing how expressive her face was. "Oh, um, I mean I guess it's fine."

"Don't worry!" he laughed, "its Paris, there's plenty of good places to eat!" Hinata supposed that was true, she just always enjoyed researching restaurants and reading reviews before she ate somewhere. Maybe it could be fun, Naruto seemed confident at least and it wouldn't really be a waste of time if she was spending it with him.

They walked for several minutes in companionable silence, Hinata just taking in the sights around her. She grew up in a big city, but still, other cities, especially those in other countries had such a different character and charm to them.

Hinata was enjoying herself and the beautiful morning, but a question was nagging at the back of her mind. Finding the courage, she muttered, "umm, can I ask you something, Naruto?"

He turned to her, "What's up?"

"Why did you invite me out to breakfast?"

He averted his gaze, as a smile spread over his lips. "Oh, uhhh." Naruto scratched his cheek nervously. "I guess I just got a glimpse of a different you last night, and I wanted to know more."

"Last night never happened so I don't know what you mean," Hinata deadpanned.

Naruto let out a hearty laugh and she could help but blush. There was something so charming about his happy, carefree nature.

"What I meant to say was I was just curious what you might be like outside of work. I can tell you're very serious about your job - which don't get me wrong, I appreciate! - but I guess for a while I had just assumed you were very serious outside of work too... and that you wouldn't be interested in hanging out with a guy like me."

Hinata raised her brow at that. ' _A guy like him_ '? He was a very handsome and successful pilot, who practically exuded warmth and confidence. Everyone wanted to hang out with him! His self-deprecation surprised her, she wasn't sure what to say. And his assumption that she was serious outside of work was actually pretty accurate, but she wasn't about to correct him now.

She nearly jumped when all of a sudden Naruto gasped excitedly. "That's perfect!" he said with a cheeky grin.

She followed his line of sight thinking a cafe 'spoke to him', only to find him bounding toward a Vespa rental kiosk. "Oh jeez," Hinata muttered as she followed after him. When she caught up, he was speaking with the salesman… in French?!

Naruto turned giving her a bright smile as he jingled the small keys near his face. "You wanna go for a ride?"

Hinata nervously clenched her hands, as he hopped on a shiny, candy apple colored scooter. "Umm, do you even know how to drive one of those things?"

He turned the keys in the ignition and the small engine revved to life. "I think if I can fly a plane, I can handle this thing," he said shooting her a cocky smirk. "Are you getting on or what?"

Steeling herself, Hinata gave him a small nod and stepped over to get on the scooter behind him.

The moment she sat down they were speeding off. One hand quickly wrapped around his middle, the other held onto her beret. A gleeful scream faded into giggles as they zipped through the streets, the breeze billowing through her long indigo hair.

Hinata was almost sad when they stopped, having had so much fun riding around and being close to Naruto.

"I think this is the one," Naruto declared and eyed the quaint little cafe in front of them. The small outdoor seating area was surrounded by a garden fence with flower boxes spouting colorful blooms. A handful of other patrons sat around chatting animatedly and enjoying their breakfast, but thankfully it wasn't too crowded. The smell of bread and other delicious baked goods wafted out the front door, and Hinata was sold.

"It's perfect," she smiled.

"Great, then let's eat!" Naruto grinned as he flicked down the scooter's kickstand. He offered his hand as she hopped off the scooter and they made their way inside.

Naruto asked for a table for two, and the waitress escorted them to one outside. It was a gorgeous day, and Hinata found herself blushing at the fact that Naruto didn't let go of her hand until they were seated. With a smile, the waitress gave them their menus and said something Hinata assumed was 'I'll give you some time' or something to that effect.

Staring down at the dozens of menu options, Hinata was reminded why she liked to thoroughly research every restaurant she visited often even deciding a few menu options she would want.

"Nothing looks good?" Naruto asked. And Hinata realized her face must have given her away again.

"No, it's not that it's just..." Hinata hid her blushing face behind her menu and mumbled, "I can't read it." The entire menu was in French, and unlike the hotel that anticipated many international travelers, there weren't translations listed with each option.

Naruto burst out laughing. "I'm sorry! I should have thought of that. Did you want me to read it to you?"

"Or better yet, if you tell me what kind of stuff you like I can order something for you and it'll be a surprise!" he smiled.

Wandering around town? Surprise breakfast? Naruto was really trying to test the limits of her spontaneity. Hinata sighed, she figured she never usually does stuff like this, so why not lean into it?

"Okay," she finally answered and began describing her favorite breakfast foods, particularly emphasizing her love of cinnamon rolls and other sweetbreads. He just listened with a smile, like it was the most interesting thing.

Hinata couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at the way his blue eyes watched her with his full attention. When the waitress returned, she offered them each a glass of water and took notes as Naruto ordered for both of them.

When she left, Hinata spoke up, "I hadn't realized you spoke French."

"Oh yeah," he smiled. "I speak French, English, Japanese, and German."

"Wow," Hinata sighed with wide eyes. She had thought her knowledge of two languages was admirable, but he was something else.

"Don't act too impressed," Naruto laughed and gave her a dismissive wave. "I just happened to move around a lot when I was a kid because my dad was in the Air Force."

"Oh so he's a pilot like you?" she asked, excited to learn more about Naruto.

"More like I'm a pilot like he was," he smiled, but with a tinge of sadness.

 _Was_. The use of the past tense gave Hinata a gloomy feeling in her gut.

"He died when I was sixteen," he said answering her unasked question. "Then when I was eighteen I joined the Air Force too, ya know to feel close to him."

Hinata nodded understanding such a desire. "I love to fly, but I soon found the military isn't really my style," he laughed. "That's why I became a commercial airline pilot, it's much more fun!"

"So how'd you end up in Tokyo?" she asked, sipping at her water.

"We spent a couple of years stationed in Okinawa when I was a kid, and I just really loved Japan. When I left the military, I knew I wanted to move back, but I just felt like Tokyo had more opportunities. I like it a lot there, the people are nice and the ramen options are endless," he grinned. "What about you, do you like living in Tokyo?"

"Oh, I mean... yeah, I guess," Hinata replied. "I've actually never lived anywhere else. All my schooling, including university, I did at the best schools in Tokyo. My dad has a lot of connections and wanted me to stay close."

The waitress interrupted with plates full of delicious smelling food, pastries, and coffee. "I like what I ordered for you too, so if you don't want it we can switch," Naruto offered.

Hinata appreciated the offer but was more than enthused about his choice for her. They both started digging in, putting their conversation to the side a moment to fill their hungry bellies.

"So," Naruto began before taking another bite of his omelet, "why'd you become a flight attendant?"

Hinata set down her cinnamon roll and gingerly wiped her lips with her napkin. "I think because I lived in Tokyo my whole life, just always remaining where I was comfortable or where my dad told me I should be. I guess this was me being a little rebellious and getting the adventures I felt I never had. I've found that I really enjoy traveling and exploring places I've never been."

Naruto smiled and wiped his lips before placing his napkin on the table. "If you want an adventure, let's go on one today!"

Opal eyes widened, not really sure what he meant by that. "Hasn't today already been an adventure?" Maybe she should clarify her definition of an adventure entailed a well thought out plan and schedule.

"Ehh, today has been fun, but pretty mild on the adventure scale." Suddenly his face lit up, "ooh, I know what we should do!"

Naruto chugged the last of his coffee and threw some money down on the table. "Let's go!"

Hinata hopped back on the scooter with an enthusiastic Naruto despite her sudden nerves. If her wild, spontaneous morning was considered mild in his book, what could he possibly mean by an adventure?

Hinata swallowed nervously when they parked and he led her into the train station. "Wait!" she cried, tugging on his sleeve. "Where are we going?"

The excited grin hadn't left his face since he came up with the idea. "I don't know yet!" Her heart rate picked up. "I figured we'll just get on the next train out of town!"

"What!?" Hinata blurted, attracting some confused looks from passersby.

Naruto just laughed, seemingly amused by her obvious confusion. "What's wrong now?"

"What if we don't make it back here tonight?"

"Then we'll just stay the night there."

"But our hotel rooms!"

"The company pays for them, so it doesn't really matter!"

"But we work tomorrow!"

"It's a red-eye back to Tokyo, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get back to the hotel in the morning, rest and freshen up before work." Dammit, he had a pretty reasonable response to all her major concerns, but still!

"C'mon it'll be fun!" he encouraged, giving her one of his easy smiles.

Maybe he was right about her not wanting to hang out with ' _guys like him_ ' if this was his definition of fun. This was her definition of irresponsible... dangerous... anxiety-producing...

Her internal rambling went silent when Naruto palmed her cheek, gazing down at her, blue eyes brimming with sincerity. Something about his nearness inexplicably calmed her and she unconsciously leaned into his hand.

They held hands a few times that morning and Hinata assumes they slept in the same bed last night, but this simple touch felt so much more intimate. Even as the strangers in the train station bustled around them, they took a moment to just look at each other.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited. We don't have to go anywhere that'll make you uncomfortable," he said softly. She could tell he was being genuine, but there was still a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Was she being a complete fool? For so long she had wanted Naruto's attention and here she was getting it. She told him she liked adventures and he immediately responded by offering to take her on one.

How long was she going to let herself be limited by her incredibly small comfort zone? Isn't that why she told him she became a flight attendant in the first place? To have adventures and stop being so comfortable living in her hometown her whole life?

"Okay, let's go," she whispered.

His smile grew wider, but he still asked, "are you sure?"

With a sigh, she nodded. He surprised her when he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"You'll have fun, I promise!" he assured, before guiding her over to a ticket kiosk. Naruto clicked on the screen several times, and two tickets printed out the bottom.

He swiped the tickets before she had the chance. "We better hurry! The train's leaving in ten minutes," he said, snatching up her hand before they started jogging to the platform.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked, slightly out of breath. She hoped it wasn't anywhere too far.

"It's a surprise!" he laughed.

Hinata attempted to read the signs around the train station for clues of their destination, but they were mostly in French and they passed by them so quickly. After running up a flight of stairs, Naruto pulled her on to the train and they sat in the first pair of seats they saw.

Naruto was still grinning even as they tried to catch their breaths. "We made it!" he sighed, he rested his head back on his interlaced hands.

Hinata took in her surroundings, hoping for clues on where they might be headed. The train's interior looked fairly modern, meaning it was likely one of the newer high-speed trains. Any thoughts of bailing now were dismissed as they train doors slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I've really been enjoying your comments and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! apologies for any typos, this story is unbeta'd and I write a lot of it on my phone which autocorrects weirdly. 
> 
> When it comes to travel and adventure, who are you more like: Naruto or Hinata??


	4. Paris Nord to Amsterdam Central

Hinata let out an anxious sigh as the train began moving. Naruto on the other hand had already reclined his chair, his fingers laced behind his head, a relaxed smile on his face. The picture of nonchalance.

She tensed when an authoritative voice came over the loudspeaker but cursed internally when she realized they were speaking French. Finally, the announcement was repeated in English (Hinata's second language) and she could understand.

"Welcome aboard! Please have your tickets out and ready for inspection, we will be arriving in Amsterdam in approximately three and a half hours."

Hinata unconsciously grabbed Naruto's thigh in an iron grip. "We're leaving the country?!" she blurted.

Naruto seemed unfazed by neither her outburst nor her touching. "Yeah, it's no big deal," he replied with a shrug. "We could've gone to Nice, but it actually would've been farther. There's trains running between Paris and Amsterdam like every hour, it really shouldn't be too hard to get back."

Absorbing that information, she was able to calm down somewhat. Hinata then noticed her hand on him and immediately retracted it. Pulling her hand close to her chest, she was suddenly embarrassed at her seemingly unwarranted familiarity with him.

"You really think it's going to be okay?" she mumbled.

He turned to her wearing its signature grin, "it's going to be okay! We'll have a ton of fun and then we'll get back to Paris and fly home. So you don't need to stress!"

It seemed they did have time to make it back and get ready for work. She felt silly for doubting him, despite his carefree nature she knows Naruto takes work seriously.

Once she got passed the initial shock of their destination, Hinata began to accept this really could be fun and began growing more excited.

"Have you ever been to Amsterdam before?" he asked, and Hinata shook her head. "I think you're going like it."

Her smile grew. She hoped he was right.

Naruto settled back in his chair again and continued chatting with her. "What's your favorite place you've ever been?"

Hinata put a finger to her lips and pondered the question. "Umm, I really enjoyed New York City when I visited a few years ago."

"Are you serious?" Naruto laughed, his brow quirked incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata blushed, now feeling insecure about her answer in front of someone as well-traveled as Naruto.

"I mean nothing," he chuckled. "It's just that New York is like a garbage dump compared to Tokyo."

Her brow furrowed in sudden offense on behalf of all New Yorkers. "No, it is not!"

He continued laughing, waving his hand like she misunderstood. "I just mean like people leave their garbage out on the sidewalk in front of their houses! I just wouldn't have guessed that someone, who has the cleanliness of Tokyo as their normal, would be into New York is all."

Hinata considered his point a moment. "I suppose I do recall an odd smell there… but all the museums, Central Park, the delicious restaurants, and Times Square! There's just endless things to do!"

"Times Square? Really!?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like Akihabara but less geeky," she clarified.

"Excuse you?!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hand to his heart in mock offense. "I love Akihabara!"

They both began laughing and continued chatting about their favorite cities and activities. Hinata was surprised how quickly the time passed during their conversation and how much more comfortable she was talking to him as the day wore on.

She had always felt shy around Naruto in the past, worrying about embarrassing herself in front of him or saying the wrong thing. But after last night, where the literal worst-case scenario had already occurred and he still wanted to be around her, there was suddenly less pressure to present herself in a perfectly cool and put together way.

By the time they arrived at Amsterdam Central, it was late in the afternoon. Naruto and Hinata exited the train and navigated through the train station at a leisurely pace. "So, what did you want to do here?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "Anything I guess."

His face lit up for a moment before he made his way over to a stand full of travel brochures boasting the city's sights, tours, and museums. "Maybe we'll find some inspiration," he suggested as his fingers dragged over the display. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do?"

Maybe Hinata spoke too soon when she thought she was now comfortable around Naruto, because suddenly her nerves returned to the surface. What if she picked something he thought was totally lame and she ruined their adventure?

"Well, um, since we're in Amsterdam..." she hesitated, cursing herself when a faint blush rose in her cheeks. "There is one thing I have always wanted to do…"

"What? Get high?" Naruto guessed.

"What?!" Hinata blanched, "I was going to say visit the Van Gogh Museum!"

"Oh haha! We could do both?"

"What?!"

"Or let's just go to the museum!" Naruto corrected, after noticing Hinata's mortified face. Did she really not know people did that in Amsterdam? Naruto smiled, she was so precious.

"That's not too lame?" Hinata mumbled.

"Of course not! I'm sure it'll be very cool!"

With their destination in mind, Naruto and Hinata headed toward the museum taking in the sights and grabbing a quick snack on the way. It was cloudy but the temperature was perfect.

The museum's exterior boasted exquisite architecture. Its rounded structure surrounded by a maze of sunflowers. The pale wood floors and plain, pastel walls gave a clean, modern feel to the space. The simplicity of the decor allowed for the paintings themselves to be the stars of each room.

Hinata's eyes gazed around the exhibit, excited but unsure where to start.

Hinata enjoyed reading all the descriptions of the paintings and taking a few moments to appreciate each one. Naruto, on the other hand, gave each painting a nice ten-second glance, thought 'that's nice', and was ready to move on. But he was patient, willing to explore the museum at her pace.

His gaze unconsciously drifted to Hinata, admiring her as she admired the artwork.

After a few hours at the museum, they took a stroll along Amsterdam's infamous canals enjoying the last bit of daylight. The clouds grew heavy and dark. The smell in the air warned of rain.

Despite the gloom, there was an immovable smile painted on Hinata's face. Spending the day with Naruto, getting to know him, and sharing this little adventure had been the most fun and spontaneous thing she had maybe ever done.

They rested on a bridge, looking over the canals as tourists and locals alike passed by on their bikes. Naruto leaned over, his elbows resting on the railing. She stood close to him, but not quite touching.

"I've had so much fun today," Hinata confessed. "Thanks to you."

He peeked over at her, a swoon-worthy smirk on his lips. "I should be thanking you," he replied. "Who knows if this would've even happened if you hadn't propositioned me last night."

"Ohmygod," Hinata huffed, turning away from his teasing gaze. Her embarrassed reaction caused him to chuckle.

His hand found her low back pulling her back towards him. She easily relented, turning to face him, but wearing a pink tint on her cheeks. Even after she met his gaze, his hand stayed.

"You know I'm just teasing."

Naruto's amused smile softened and they stood there for several tense moments just looking at each other. A silent, magnetism had both of them slowly inching toward the other.

A glance at his lips was all it took for her mind to go completely blank. Hinata found herself shifting her weight to her toes, in an attempt to meet his height. His eyes were half-lidded as he leaned closer.

Hinata flinched backward suddenly when an unexpected wetness hit her cheek.

She gave Naruto a confused look but his gaze was fixed upward at the darkening clouds. He squinted when another fat raindrop landed on his face.

"We should probably get out of here before it gets too bad," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and he grabbed her hand to lead her off the bridge.

Telltale ripples on the surface of the water in the canals signaled the sprinkling rain was picking up into a downpour. They hurried through the city and found shelter under a restaurant's awning.

"We should probably find a hotel for tonight," Hinata suggested with a furrowed brow. Their clothes were already rather wet, and they were a ways away from the train station.

"Agreed. There should be some around here, this part of town is pretty touristy," Naruto nodded. "You ready?"

At her agreement, the pair ran back out into the rain and down the sidewalk. Fortunately, it wasn't long until they stumbled upon an adorable boutique inn. Unfortunately, even in that short time, both had become totally drenched.

The soaked pair stood at the front desk, Naruto leaning slightly on the counter, "do you have any rooms available for tonight?"

"One moment," the receptionist smiled and proceeded to type on his computer. Naruto frowned when he noticed the young man furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid we only have one room available for tonight, but its one of our more expensive ones."

"That's fine, we'll take it," Naruto quickly replied, pulling out his wallet.

Hinata stepped closer, tugging on Naruto's damp shirt sleeve. "Wait, let me help pay for it!" she insisted.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned, "I'm the one who made you go on this little adventure in the first place."

"You're sure?" she persisted, but he just nodded and continued giving his information to the receptionist. It wasn't long before they were handed the room key and ushered toward the elevator.

"Ooh, we're on the top floor!" Naruto sang.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Hinata asked, concerned still written on her face.

"How about you buy breakfast tomorrow and we'll call it even?" He suggested. She knew one meal wasn't equivalent to how much he was spending on this hotel room for them but nodded anyway.

When they entered the suite, Hinata was unsurprised that there was only one bed. What was a little unsettling was how _romantic_ the room had seemed.

The decor consisted of rich reds and delicate creams. Roses and a seemingly hazardous amount of candles sat on every surface. The light switch offered a dial to turn the overhead lighting to a sensual dim.

Naruto didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care. They did snag the last hotel room this boutique little inn had. Her eyes widened as Naruto glanced around the room and casually began unbuttoning his shirt.

Did he just assume that now they were in a hotel room that they were going to have sex?! Is that was the whole day was leading up to?! Is that why he asked her to breakfast in the first place?! Sure, she was interested. That's why she approached him last night, but this was all happening so fast! Is that what causal sexual partners did?! No chit chat, just take your clothes off and come get some?

Naruto looked at her as he peeled off his white button-up, the damp fabric clinging to his skin. "I'd recommend getting out of those wet clothes, you might get sick."

The near hyperventilating and full-body blush from her internal thought spiral had warmed her skin enough that she had almost forgotten she was soaked from the rain. Her dress was wet and her bangs were matted to her forehead.

She hadn't even realized what a mess she probably was, while Naruto was looking like he belonged on the cover of some sexy pilots magazine with the way he ran his fingers through his hair.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as he reached for the button of his jeans. Was he really about to just take his pants off in front of her so casually?!

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a knock on the door. Had she really just been standing there awkwardly watching him undress?!

"You want to get that?" Naruto asked as he walked toward what she assumed was the en-suite bathroom.

Hinata walked over and opened the door. A cheerful hotel staffer pushed his room service cart passed her and into the suite without question. She looked at the champagne sitting in an ice bucket and two crystal flutes with confusion. Did Naruto order this?

"It comes with the honeymoon suite," the hotel staffer answered her unasked question with a polite customer service smile.

_The honeymoon suite?!_ Suddenly the decor made sense.

"Oh thank you so much," Naruto chimed in, already with his wallet in hand to tip the man. "Can you believe this weather? On the first night of our honeymoon too!"

Hinata jerked her head in his direction, confusion written all over her face.

"We have just been having the worst luck!" he chuckled good-naturedly. "First the airline lost our luggage and then this storm. I was telling that lovely gentleman at the front desk about how sad my bride was and he said he wanted to gift us a complimentary..." he paused as if looking for the right word. "Fruit and chocolate something?"

"Our deluxe fondue package?" The hotel staffer offered.

Naruto's face lit up. "That was it!"

"I'll go get that for you right away, sir!" he smiled as he accepted the tip and quickly left the room.

Hinata just gaped at him, still trying to puzzle together what just happened. Naruto, now dressed in a hotel robe, strolled over to the room service cart, grabbed the bottle of champagne, and inspected the label.

"Want some?" he offered.

"You're evil!" Hinata cried. She could not believe how easily he lied to that hotel staffer just to get some free stuff!

"What?" Naruto laughed. "Are you saying you don't like chocolate, _Mrs. Uzumaki_?!"

Her stomach did a flip. She wasn't quite sure if it was from being teased about her innocence or being called... well _that_.

Naruto continued smiling to himself as he popped open the champagne and filled both flutes. "There's another robe in the bathroom," he informed her. "Like I said, you should probably get out of those wet clothes."

Hinata blushed when she realized for the whole fifteen minutes they had been in the hotel room, she practically had been standing in the same spot dumbly absorbing the situation.

"Right. Right!" she finally said and rushed into the bathroom.

Hinata was relieved when she glanced at herself in the mirror and she wasn't as big of a mess as she had imagined. Still, she decided to take a quick rinse after she hung up her damp clothes.

She sighed as she stepped out of the steaming shower, feeling significantly more fresh as she wrapped herself in a robe that matched Naruto's.

When she left the bathroom, she found Naruto standing next to a second room service cart. On it sat a small pot of melted chocolate and a beautiful display of various fruits.

"Prepare to get off your high horse, because this shit is really good," he smiled before taking a bite of a chocolate-dipped strawberry.

Naruto offered her the other flute of champagne as she approached. He tilted his glass to hers in a toast, "to adventures?"

"To adventures," Hinata repeated as she clinked the edges of the glasses and took a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience with this update! I let myself get discouraged by some comments that felt unnecessarily critical (over on ff.net) and lost the motivation to write. This story is unbeta'd, so apologies for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	5. Return to Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were waiting for this fic to get smutty, this chapter is for you!

Wearing their matching hotel robes, Naruto and Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, pleasantly buzzed. They laughed and chatted together as they enjoyed their fondue. Her early anxieties about their spontaneous adventure faded away with each sip of champagne.

"Mmm," Hinata hummed as she took a bite of a juicy strawberry dipped in rich chocolate. Naruto hadn't exaggerated when he said the fondue was amazing. Heat rose in her cheeks when she realized Naruto was watching her, wearing a soft smile.

"You got a little…" he pointed to his own face, mirroring where she must have had some chocolate lingering on her lips.

Hinata wiped her fingers across her mouth, "did I get it?" Naruto was fighting back a laugh, and she realized she must have just made it worse.

"Here let me." Naruto set down his champagne flute before scooting so close their legs were touching. His thumb slowly swiped across her lips.

Caught in his blue gaze, Hinata's breath hitched as that same tension she felt on the bridge earlier returned. Her face was flushed with nerves and excitement when she realized there wasn't any rain to stop them this time.

He tilted her chin up as he leaned closer to meet her, pressing his lips into hers, gentle but firm. Hinata's eyes fluttered closed as she melted into his heated kiss. She felt practically light-headed at the tender caress of his lips against her own. The teasing swipe of his tongue. The sweet taste of champagne that lingered between them. She fought the urge to whimper when he pulled away. A pout left on her lips at the loss of his warmth.

_Was that really it?!_ Hinata wanted more! Needed more!

"I think I got it," he smirked.

Feeling suddenly and uncharacteristically bold, Hinata reached over and dipped her finger into the fondue, before smearing the warm melted chocolate across the exposed skin of her chest. Naruto's blue eyes darkened as he traced the movement. He swallowed thickly as the chocolate slowly dripped down the tops of her full breasts. With a sensual lick of her finger, Hinata sucked off the remaining chocolate while maintaining direct eye contact.

"I think you missed some," she breathed.

Naruto practically tackled her onto the bed, pulling her robe open as he licked and sucked on her chest. Her champagne flute slipped out of her hand, and carelessly dropped to the floor. The spill caused a little mess that would normally bother her, but her mind was so hazy. She could only focus on the sensations Naruto was providing.

"You taste so good," Naruto mumbled against her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips in reply as she tossed her head back in to the plush bed. He tugged at the tie of her of her robe, pulling it apart and exposing her nakedness. Hinata was so consumed by her pleasure, she couldn't be bothered to feel shy. Her back arched as she sighed, her skin feeling overly sensitive from his assault. His hand glided up her side and cupped her breast as his lips teased the other.

When he began trailing wet kisses up her neck, Hinata instinctively tilted her head to grant him better access. His hot breath near her ear gave her goosebumps.

"I want you so bad," Hinata moaned shamelessly. Naruto gave her a devious smile, obviously pleased by her little confession, before he pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss quickly evolved into something more heated. Her hand slipped into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss, practically begging for him to consume her.

His wandering fingers continued to skate softly over her exposed skin, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake. Hinata gasped into his mouth as she felt him near her center. A thick finger slipped between her moist folds. Her breathing grew heavy as he peppered kisses along her jaw.

"Fuck," he mumbled into her neck upon discovering how desperately wet she is for him. Hinata whimpered, feeling him circling her entrance and dipping inside to coat his digit in her silky essence. A needy moan escaped her lips when he pressed her clit with a delicious amount of pressure. Her hips bucked involuntarily as he began rubbing her at a steady pace. A second finger joined in just before he slipped them inside her, stroking that special spot.

"More," she whined breathlessly as she blindly pulled at the tie on his robe. He complied, releasing his hold on her to shuck off his robe. She knew she was a petite woman, but in the face of his nakedness - his smooth muscles wrapped in beautifully tanned skin, his impressive length - Hinata found herself a bit intimidated.

He encouraged her to sit up as he peeled her robe off her shoulders. Even with his eyes clouded with desire, Naruto touched her with a surprising amount of tenderness. His fingers threaded through her indigo hair and he pulled her close. Their mouths just a breath away.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. It wasn't something Hinata often thought about herself, but when Naruto said it she believed him. He exhaled a heavy sigh and his eyes fluttered closed when she wrapped her hand around his length, giving it a few gentle strokes.

"Will you lay back for me?" She asked softly. His eyes opened, his blue depths swimming with lust as he understood her request. They repositioned and Naruto laid back as Hinata adjusted herself over him, straddling his hips. The way he looked up at her made her feel strangely empowered. He had made her feel so good and she wanted to return the favor. Naruto groaned as she dragged his tip over her wet slit, soaked with desire and aching to be filled. She teased her clit, causing her to shudder as that pleasant tension deep in her gut grew tighter.

His hands rested on her hips, his eyes scrunched closed, the teasing becoming difficult to bear. She aligned his head at her entrance, and ever so slowly lowered herself onto his length, sighing heavily at the painfully pleasant stretch. His grip tightened as her hips met his, fully sheathed inside her tight warmth, they both needed a moment to adjust.

She planted her hands on his muscled pecs, leaning forward enough to slowly raise herself. Naruto cursed under his breath as she pushed back down. She repeated the motion, again and again, gradually picking up the pace. Their breaths became labored as she roughly bounced on his cock. He matched her pace, thrusting upward to meet her. He groped her bouncing breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples and inspiring a shrill, pleasured cried.

Each time their hips met, one or both of them let out a moan, groan, or mumbled curse. She leaned forward giving him a sloppy, desperate kiss as she rolled her hips against his, his cock deep inside her, filling her to her limit. His hands skimmed over the smooth, pale skin of her back as her pace slowed with exhaustion.

Hinata gasped when he gripped her tightly, rolling them both over and reversing their position. Naruto loomed over her, still inside her. His eyes were dark with desire and his blonde hair was tousled from their romp. He lifted her leg to rest over his shoulder, the new angle causing her back to arch and a whimper to escape her lips. He leaned over, pushing himself deeper and looking thoroughly pleased by her reaction.

Panting and fisting the sheets beneath her, Hinata clenched her eyes shut, utterly consumed by the drag of his firm cock just before he slowly plunged back in, again and again. His rhythm deliciously, torturously steady. When she opened her eyes again, she was trapped in his blue gaze as he watched her face contort with pleasure.

The unexpected intimacy of his eye contact made Hinata feel overwhelmed and weirdly vulnerable, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Trapped, drowning in the intensity of those ocean blue eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"You look so fucking sexy," he breathed as his hips pressed deeper into hers.

His hand softly glided down her thigh, before firmly grabbing her ass and pulling her tighter to him. Hinata exhaled a shuddering breath as he began moving with renewed fervor. He pistoned into her with just the right amount of pressure to have Hinata moaning eagerly with each thrust, her eyes rolling back, lost in pleasure.

Her leg slipped off his shoulder as he lowered his weight on top of her, but continued his punishing pace. Naruto nearly growled against her neck as she clawed down his back in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. Hinata couldn't recall ever being this thoroughly fucked in her entire life. Her hips bucked against his, meeting each thrust, and deepening their pleasure. The tension in the pit of her stomach was coiling so tightly. She knew she was close.

"Ahh, ahh~" her pleasured cries filled the room as she reached her peak. Her inner muscles clenched around him and pushed him over the edge with her. Naruto quickly pulled out, vigorously stroking himself a few times until his release squirt on to her low belly. Holding himself up on one arm, he leaned over her limp body. Hinata's eyes were closed, utterly exhausted from her earth-shattering orgasm. Both were quiet as they attempted to catch their breath.

She was surprised when he leaned down and placed a few soft kisses on her lips before he got up off the bed. When he returned, he wiped the evidence of his completion off her skin and climbed into bed with her, cuddling up next to her under the covers.

She nuzzled against him as his muscled arms wrap around her and held her tight to his chest. Though he was a little sweaty, his skin still smelt like rain. That scent combined with his warm embrace was oddly soothing.

It was possible Hinata may have thought about Naruto a time or two when she chased her own release in the privacy of her bedroom, but she had never imagined he was so into post-coital snuggling.

Even in the afterglow of some admittedly hot sex, Hinata's mind couldn't help but wander. The way he looked at her, the intimacy of his insistent eye contact, and even now the sweet and gentle way his fingers skated over her bare skin.

It didn't feel very casual.

Was that not what Naruto was after? Did he want more? She didn't dare hope.

It took several minutes for her to build up the courage to get a little clarification. She had to ask, had to protect herself from being overly invested if this wasn't more. But she had to play it cool. She didn't want to come off as some crazy girl who blurts 'I love you' right after sex.

When she finally spoke, he readjusted so they could look at each other. "So...Umm, to clarify, this was just for fun, right?"

"What was?" Naruto asked, searching her eyes. "The sex?"

Hinata nodded, averting her gaze in embarrassment. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her flushed cheeks. How was it that she was still shy around him even as they were naked in bed together?

"Uh, I guess if that's what you want..." he shrugged. Naruto hadn't really gone into this with expectations, but he thought there was something more substantial growing between them.

Hinata couldn't quite read his reaction, was he disappointed that she didn't want more or did she bruise his ego saying such things right after they had sex?!

"Don't get me wrong! I obviously enjoyed myself and I would like to... ya know, do this again sometime." Naruto struggled to fight the grin that threatened his lips, she was so adorable when she rambled. "I just think with how busy I am - or how busy we both are really - with work and stuff, that having a more casual relationship, er, arrangement would be more realistic..."

Hinata cringed as the words came out of her mouth. She thought she should be one of those modern girls who really takes command of her sexuality, not needing a relationship with labels to satisfy her. But the truth is, she was rather traditional at heart, secretly wanting those exact labels and a certain level of commitment.

But more than anything, she didn't want to scare him off.

"Casual?" He repeated the word like it was foreign. Maybe Hinata's initial suspicion (hope) that Naruto didn't engage in the same type of relationships as her coworkers was true.

"Yeah, casual. Like what Sasuke and Sakura are doing," Hinata clarified.

"Sasuke and Sakura?!" Naruto burst out laughing and Hinata immediately covered her mouth, worried she may have spilled her friend's secret.

"Oh yeah... I guess you didn't know they were sleeping together..." she mumbled. Maybe she could swear him to secrecy.

Naruto wiped a little tear from his eye. Okay, it wasn't really _that_ funny!

"No, I know about them," he continued to chuckle. "But I wouldn't call what they're doing _casual_."

Hinata's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke and Sakura live together," he clarified. "They've been dating for like at least a year now."

Hinata's jaw dropped at this news. She couldn't believe this, she just barely confirmed their relationship consisted of more than simple professional courtesy when Sasuke left Sakura's room that morning. They'd been keeping this secret for _that_ long?!

Her brow furrowed as Hinata realized Sakura had purposely been keeping this from her and Ino. She had thought they were all close friends!

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said, interrupting her thoughts. "You don't need to get offended, they're just really private people." Hinata tried to accept this, as she realized again just how easily Naruto could understand her expressions.

"But back to what you were saying, you're looking for something casual?"

"Oh yeah, umm..." Hinata bit her bottom lip, thinking of the right words to describe what she wanted. "I just thought, like we can hang out like this on work trips..." Hinata's voice grew quieter. "And have sex..." She didn't understand why the word itself made her feel shy, she stared at her hands fooling with the edge of the comforter.

"Can we hang out and have sex when we're back home too?"

Hinata looked back up at him, a little surprised that he would be interested in that, "I guess we could if you wanted."

"And do you have an arrangement like this with anyone else?"

Hinata's pale eyes grew wide. _Someone else?!_ The idea of having multiple partners never even occurred to her. "Oh no, I wouldn't... I mean, I'm only really interested in you."

Naruto smirked, "so let me just make sure we're on the same page, you want to hang out and have sex when we're at home and while we're traveling, and you aren't interested in sleeping with anyone else. That doesn't really sound like casual sex, that sounds more like you want to be in a relationship with me."

Hinata blanched. Shit. His questions seemed so simple, she didn't realize they would add up to this!

Why did she even propose a casual sex arrangement in the first place?! She knew that wasn't what she really wanted and now he probably thinks she was trying to trick him into being her boyfriend! She probably looks crazy right now!

"Oh, what!?" Hinata forced out a fake laugh. "A relationship? Like I said, I think I might be too busy for actual dating. I'm a modern woman who can have sex for fun and doesn't need labels and who is very busy but also is casual."

Wait, did that even make sense?

Naruto was just grinning at her and not saying anything. Oh Kami, he's probably forming a strategy of how to get dressed and escape this room. He thinks she's some obsessive creeper!

"Hinata," Naruto said, his tone so soft it began to soothe her frantic nerves. He surprised her when he grabbed her hand in his. "I know we've only just started getting to know each other, but I was hoping for something more than casual."

His small smile grew, as the blush returned to her cheeks, and her opal eyes sparkled with renewed hope.

He could tell she wasn't really the kind of girl who was into casual sex, why she wouldn't just say that was beyond him. But Naruto decided to ask for what he thought Hinata must be too scared to. "Do you think you could find time in your ' _very busy schedule_ ' to be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?" she quietly gasped, unable to hide her shock. What was he for real?

"I'll take that as you'll think about," he said with a wink.

* * *

The crew gathered in the hotel lobby before making their way to the airport together. Wearing her perfectly pressed uniform, Hinata let out a small yawn as she approached her friends, her suitcase in tow. Ino was holding on to half a dozen shopping bags from various boutiques as she chatted with Sai about how much he enjoyed visiting the Louvre.

Sasuke and Sakura were both looking down at their phones and standing a respectable distance apart from each other. Hinata just shook her head, she could hardly believe the charade those two put on.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Naruto called as he rushed over to the group, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Finally," Sasuke grumbled. "Let's get out of here." Everyone began making their way to the door, as Naruto settled beside Hinata and grabbed her hand in his. Their fingers laced together before he gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Wait! Hold up!" Ino blurted, stopping dead her tracks. Ice blue eyes stared pointedly at their joined hands. "What is this?!"

Hinata blushed at the commotion her friend was causing and averted her gaze. Naruto grinned and shrugged.

"They do say Paris is the city of love," Sai smiled.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, "I don't know, I hear Amsterdam isn't half bad either." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! My first NaruHina story complete! Thank you all for your patience with this update! I am not good at writing smut and it makes me nervous to post (especially since this fic is unbeta'd) so please don't bully me in the comments lol.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Don't forget to checkout my other fics and follow me on Twitter: [ @vegebul_soup ](https://twitter.com/vegebul_soup)


End file.
